Dragonfly
by alia-se reo
Summary: a photo journal about a lover's destiny


**_[a/n: _**_XD wow, i found this baby while cleaning my external hard drive. I forgot I knew how to write stories. ah memories~ I've left a lot of my dreams in dust as I pursue my course and I can say I have no regrets; especially *looks at grammar and cringes* unfortunately, my future would be bleak have I pursued wiriting! hahaha. oh well, lovelies, i hope you'll still have your eyes and brains intact after reading this...btw, It was a script I submitted to Chl-a friend- (the one who gave me the idea for the story) years prior so I'm not pretty sure if it's legit to upload it here or has he copyrighted it but meh. I changed the characters into PrUK and haha jolly good day to you, mates!_**_]_**

**A picture is worth a thousand words**

_[taken in Alice's Point of View]_

** *** _Alice opens a package containing Gil's journal and started fumbling with it*…'Gil' …*a sigh then she started fumbling with the pages again*_

**Gil's PHOTO JOURNAL:**

**Day one : Street Clown**

**-**a picture showing a very pissed girl with an ice cream-stained shirt and a kid about to cry -

**Alice:** ! #$%^&amp;*() , my shirt *her signature shirt is stained with ice cream*

*Gil's taking few angled shots*

**Alice:*****glares at him* stupid child, annoying stalker.**

**Gil:** *stops* 'scuse me? I know I'm handsome, but a stalker? *gruffs in amusement* not because I have a camera I am automatically classified a stalker

**Alice:** *looked at him incredulously* then pray tell why you must capture a photo of me?

**Gil: ** ahm that. I have this photo journaling going and I apparently have to find a subject for my first day theme called "street clowns" kesesese *gave her a mocking smile*

**Alice:** asdfghjkl ! #$%^&amp;* _[LOL spare me, I'm not one for using F words :P]_

**Day 2 : Lente**

**-**_a picture of a broken camera lens -_

_Lente or spring. Today, Gil's words are more life-changing than his fitting theme for the day. It was the day where I found new hope and a chance to start all over again. From my dull winter days, the little sprout of life has finally began._

_*_a car screech, a couple of onlookers gossiping and Sid, pinning the same guy on the roadside*

**Gil:**Are you blind or suicidal?

**Alice:**whether I'm blind or suicidal is none of your business, bastard

**Gil:**what an ungrateful b****- *sniffs indignantly* *sarc* thank you for being so considerate, miss! *he stood up and gathered her camera with a broken lens*

**Alice: **** ***realizes her foul attitude and became rueful* hey, it's childish of me, okay? I'm sorry for snapping at you *she muttered half-heartedly* And about your lens…

**Gil:**a lens can be replaced unlike life. *he cut off their conversation short and turned to leave*

_ His last sentence that day was a big blow to me. Why? Who would have thought that a suicidal thought would just hit me that day? I wouldn't have believed myself either. All I know then was that I have a very big problem, but now I know that my God is bigger than them and that it was so stupid of me._

_When he dropped the bomb, I realized…I should have thought of a better death because I want to look as presentable as I can instead of a truck-wrecked body.*he chuckled and began skipping pages and stopped on a certain page with the creative shot of coffee cup- starbucks? XD*_

**Day x: Coffee**

_*small smile crept on her face* I do not believe in love at first sight. The first time I saw this guy, I want to push him on the ground and scrape his smug face smooth for making me look stupid; however, I believe in destiny. When I met him again, I believe there is a reason and my whole impression of him changed, so does my perspective in life. I had this nagging feeling that I have to know him better._

**Gil: **so…why did you call for me here at starbucks? *he raised a questioning brow at her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips*

**Alice: **I thought y-you'd like coffee more than tea s-so *fiddles shyly*

**Gil ***he chuckled* It's a date then! If only you have better way of asking me out than making it look like some emergency

**Alice:***repulsed* I did not! I just -

**Gil:***raises brow* seriously? Who would call at 5 in the morning just to ask for a date? Also, shouldn't it be my job as a guy to woo you? You kind of stepped on my ego there, lady *shook his head indignantly and suddenly snatched her hand* now, miss, if you'll just allow me to do my job *kisses her hand gently with a smug look on his face*

_That day, I was supposed to ask for his help since he's the only person I knew who's really good and dedicated at photography but it all went out the window soon as he made his move on me. He must have thought he could swoon just anybody at a snap, turns out he has to dispose of his favourite shirt that day because the stain from the frap would not go away. (R.I.P. to Gil's favorite shirt DX)_; however, Gil is a spoiled brat. He takes whatever he wants.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is an anomaly. He defies the norm. He's weird, obnoxious and has that annoying 'kesesese'-sounding laugh, he turned my world upside down and melt down all my resolves. He…I bloody fell in love with him. He's the first man to ever make my heart race faster than Italians in danger.

**Day x:**(x²+y²-1)³=x²y³

_-_a picture of a bouquet of roses-

**Alice:**What are these? *she teased, with a happy smile whilst receiving a bouquet of roses from me*

**Gil:**happy monthsary, liebe :'

**Alice:**we're dating, since when?*she chuckled. But of course everyone knew she's just teasing*

**Gil:**ever since you crashed in my heart

**Alice: ****damn you. That's the corniest pick-up line I've ever heard of***she chided*

**Gil:**** *raises**brow*** **do you have something better?

**Alice:** none .

**Gil:**then you better stop complaining, liebe kesesesese

**Day x: cheesy**

-picture of them-

**Sender: Alice****  
**Receiver: Gil****

I wish I could be your camera

So I'll always get a smile from you whenever you look at me

** ***He looked up from his cp and saw her from the distance. He smiled sweetly and typed in his reply*

**Sender: Gil****  
**Receiver: Alice****

Hi... Hmmm... the doctor said my heart's condition is critical..  
I only have two options left. It's either ICU or U C Me...

*she chuckled and flung her arms around her boyfriend*

_ I even learned how to say pick-up lines because of that funny albino…_

**Day x: xth monthsary**

**-**picture of the clear sky/ocean/any calming scene- [tis the calm before the storm XD]

This is the time when we're all for joy and enjoyment. It was like our honeymoon period where we still have no problems at hand. As if we're invincible then.

_*_the two were playing…however you interpreted "playing" as XD*

**Day x: Break up**

-a picture of a misted glass with a drawn sad face-

I was proven wrong._Gil popped up like a mushroom in my life yet burst like a balloon soon after_…

**Gil: **Alice, let's break up

**Alice:***kept quiet* why all of a sudden?

**Gil:**I'm sorry if it's too sudden but I've contemplated on it for a long time now. Call me a bastard but I've decided to follow my dreams. *he smiled sadly* and I wanted to go around the world. Photography is my life, after all. And I don't want you waiting aimlessly for me.

**Alice:**Can't I come with you? You know I'll support you, please, just not this? *near tears*

**Gil:**Alice, know that I love you. But I love my dreams, too and I have to choose. I know you already have a stable life here in the city, please don't waste that just for me. I can't drag you in this because of my selfishness.

**Alice:***cries silently* Gil, you said you love me but didn't even ask for my own input on this. I could make a studio happen just for you.

**Gil:**Alice, a studio? Don't make me laugh. That's not me. The real Gilbert Beilschmidt doesn't have any restrains. I don't want studios, I want to travel and take awesome pictures from all the corners and angles of the world not vain people on some petty digitalized backgrounds.

**Alice:**I just want to be with you, why can't you?

**Gil:**** ***sighs* please, don't make this hard for me. I've already booked myself a flight, so sorry for not telling you. You know I am very firm of my decision but I was afraid I'd chicken out once I'd talk to you about this.

**Alice:**if you're really sorry, you wouldn't leave me *she cried desperately*

_In the end, Gil still left. I have no idea what happened in that short span. He said he loves me but left me. That's crazy, right? I know how bitchy I get most of the time but I really can't understand why he has to up and leave so suddenly._

_ One moment we're as happy as a newlywed then the next we're broken apart by continents. But what can I do? As the saying goes, if you love somebody, you have to let them go. So let go I did. But then, was it the best decision? Then I remembered how much destiny played in our life and hoped that if we really are destined for each other, we'll meet again in time._

_I waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_But he didn't come back._

_He'll never get to return_

_Few months after he left, I found out from his brother that the real reason he migrated was because of some complicated medical surgery. He covered it up with the excuse of chasing his dreams to soften the blow. Years before, he had already been diagnosed with a heart problem but it only worsened that month he left me. He chose to drift far from me than let me share his pains in seeing him suffer. I think it's kind of selfish but part of m shouts that he has done it all for me. He opted to return if the surgery would be a success, then would he explain, if he dies then at least I won't mourn- or so he thought. I would be more than happy though to have been part of his life until the end. But I guess I have to respect his reason; everything has a reason after all, right?_

_Destiny definitely exists. Even if, perhaps, we're not really for each other, at least he helped me see the value there is in life. Well, who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew him, I have been changed for good._

**Day 365: Carpe diem**

-a picture of a dragonfly and a small note: a year is enough to forget the pain but not enough to forget you. A.K. -

**365 Day Photo Journal- it is a famous meme among photographers. The idea is to make a journal that compiles a photo for each day of the year. –by chl**


End file.
